Hiei's Health Problem
by Hiei-red-eyes
Summary: Ever wonder wat if our CUTE ADORABLE FIRE Demon has a BrainTuber?Very sad but yes this story is about Hiei.But also about this demon fox,crying for Kurama!But Kurama is busy with Hiei...BRAINTUBER OR A CUTE FOX TAT NEEDS YOUR HELP TOO! Wat will he do?Is H
1. Problems

THE PROBLEM  
  
Me: I dunt like torturing Hiei....  
  
Hiei: then y did u?  
  
Me: I dunno...  
  
Hiei: ook..  
  
Me: ^O^ WHO WANTS TO DO THE DISCLAMER!?  
  
Kurama: PICK ME PICK ME! (hands waving infront of ME)  
  
Me: Hmm...how about Hiei ^_^  
  
Hiei: But I never raised up my hand..(in a childish and annoyed voice)  
  
Me: and the reward is sweet snow......(grins)  
  
Hiei: (starts to drool) sweet...snow....I'LL DO IT!   
  
Me: Goodie ^O^  
  
Hiei: STUPID SHE DOES NOT OWN ANY OF US! CUZ SHE'S TOO MUCH OF A BAKA!!! ANYWAY....CAN I HAV MY SWEET SNOW NOOOW? PPPLLLZZZ ( me hands Hiei's sweet snow) OH YAH! EXCPET SHE OWNS ZEE!  
  
Me: Now start the STORY! ^_^  
  
Zee puts his small kitsune head on the bed where Kurama lied in months ago. Zee   
  
Missed Kurama...for the past months, Kurama left Zee, to go with Hiei, a black hair shorty, with a third eye call " JAGAN"   
  
  
  
"Kurama....plz cum home soon..." Zee started to sniff sadly.   
  
( at Kurama and Hiei)  
  
Kurama sadly looked at his almost dead friend, Hiei. Hiei sumhow have a braintuber, now Hiei just lied on the white and soft bed. Every week Yusuke and Kuwabara would come to visit Hiei and to see how he's doing, and once in while they bought food for one of them....  
  
" Hiei...why didn't you tell me this?" Kurama touched Hiei's soft black hair...knowing his braintober is on the bottom of his hair. In his brain sumwhere. " oh...and Hiei...after this is AALL over, we can go and hav a vacation...ok Hiei?"  
  
Hiei's hand suddenly moved a bit!   
  
" Rea...lly?" Hiei replied with a small voice. Kurama smiled " Yeah...so plz hrry and heal ok? Can you do that for me?" Kurama tried holding back his tears, biting the lower lips of his. But Hiei can see Kurama's tears. Hiei smiled weakly " Kurama...can you promise me to...go to..." Hiei whispered queitly, trying to get his strenght to say the words he wants to say. Kurama whispered and smiled " Yes....you want to go where?"   
  
Hiei blinked slowly " Makai World..."   
  
Kurama blinked " but why?" Kurama put his hands on his lap waiting for a quiet answer.  
  
Hiei smiled " To put my ashes...where else?" Hiei blinked slowly again...  
  
Kurama sighed slowly " Hiei...."  
  
Hiei's smile disappeared quickly " Kurama...." Hiei clutched his hands onto his small head "it...hurts..." Hiei whined. Kurama gasped " THE BRAIN TUBER! DUNT WRRY HIEI! I'LL GET THE DOCTERS! WAIT HERE!" with that Kurama quickly ran through the door and staight to the docters.   
  
Hiei starting to whimpered "I cant....hold on...plz hrry Kurama..."  
  
Me: (sniff sniff) Why do Hiei have to have the brain tuber?  
  
Kurama: That's cuz U MADE THE STORY! Hiei was right...you ar such a baka head.  
  
Me: Meanie...and you seem so nice at the shows.  
  
Kurama: THAT'S BECUZ THAT'S CALL ACTING!!!  
  
Me: EEP!  
  
Kurama: Anyway. Plz review plz? Flamez ar very welcome.  
  
Me: better not argue...  
  
Hiei: They are?  
  
Kurama: Yes they are.  
  
Hiei: goodie! ^_^  
  
(shoots flames AALL over the place! )  
  
Me and Kurama: O_o...uh oh..  
  
Me: RUN!!!  
  
Kurama: HELP!  
  
Hiei: and wen you review, plz tell me wat to do next, should I laugh at their pain ori should make them suffer? Or anything you want me to do...just plz make horrible!  
  
Me: NO! PLZ SAY U WANT YUSUKE TO RESCUE US!!!! WAHH!!! 


	2. Kurama's Feelings

Chapter 2 of Hiei's Problem.......  
  
Me: ook...(sniff sniff)I wont cry...cuz its not THAT sad...  
  
Hiei: Hmm...You'll cry in 5,4,3,2,1....and..  
  
Me: (starts crying LOUDLY!) WAHHH!!!  
  
Hiei: Told ya ^_^  
  
Kurama: That wasn't nice!  
  
Hiei: So?  
  
Kurama: Say you're sorry or you'll have to face my Tree of DEATH! (lightings and very strong winds!) now SAY SORRY!  
  
Hiei: O_o...ok...Im very sorry....BAKA Hiei-red-eyes!  
  
Me: WAHH!!!.....fine! Say im a BAKA! I'll make your condition in the story EVEN WORSE!MUHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Y u spoiled baka brat head...  
  
Kurama: Anyway...She doesn't own anything except Zee...(sighs) Thank god she doesn't!...  
  
Me: Wat was that! ( glares at Kurama)  
  
Kurama: ^_^; Uuh...nothing?  
  
Me: It BETTER BE!  
  
83178593175897986759863256767982-86-4942-681978647169887698496496197648  
  
Hiei whimpered EVEN more now...his head hurts...his arm hurts...infact his WHOLE BODY HURTS! Hiei whispered " Kurama...hrry up plz!..."   
  
Then the door slammed open! Kurama and five demon docters came in. they were AALLLL holding different things...Kurama ran into Hiei's side "Dunt wrry Hiei! These docters are gonna help You! Just hang on!"  
  
Hiei nodded his head slowly...whispering... "I'll try..."   
  
Kurama smiled weakly..his tears starting to act up...he closed his eyes and started to wail VERY VERY loudly! " HIEI PLEASE DUNT LEAVE ME!!!"   
  
Me: A very quick notes! I AM NOT making Hiei and Kurama gay!I dunt like them being gay soo...anyway ^_^ Bak to story !  
  
The docters motioned Kurama to leave the room. Kurama nodded while sniffing his Kitsune tears... Hiei smiled and a tear gem came out of his red eyes..."Kurama..." Hiei then fell quickly asleep when the docters put about 15 sleeping needles on him...  
  
^_^ Bak at Zee's..^_^  
  
Zee the small kitsune demon lift up his head noticing Kurama back at home. Zee looked up at Kurama with a sad small eyes... "Kurama? Are you ok?" Zee asked Kurama sadly...knowing Kurama probely likes hiei more than him. Kurama sniffed " Im ok..." Kurama sobbed quietly... Zee hugged kurama tightly " its hiei right?"   
  
Kurama nodded. "Zee...Hiei never had this kind of problem...."   
  
Zee looked down at the floor " Yeah...I know that..." touching his small Pinkish and Light orange tail. " But Kurama...this is life...some people dies...no one can live forever..."  
  
Kurama nodded " I no...but I feel sorry for Hiei..."   
  
Zee looked up at Kurama with his HUGH adorable baby Blue eyes " I too feel sorry for Hiei but Kurama...you do know that Hiei's gonna die?"   
  
At this instance, Kurama glared at Zee with tears on his green eyes " IM NOT GONNA THINK ABOUT IT THAT WAY! HIEI'S NOT GONNA DIE! HE'S STRONG ENOUGH! I KNOW HE CAN GET BETTER!" At his finishing word Kurama stormed out of the room and ran back to the hospital.  
  
Zee dropped to the ground... " Fine....Be that way meanie..."  
  
8327597937698732896729857928579879859898987349875987983985983759  
  
me: (sniff sniff)   
  
hiei: I guess...she has nothng to say...  
  
me: review....(sniff sniff)  
  
Hiei:yeah...(sniff sniff) now shes making me cry! 


End file.
